NeverBuffyMore
by some kind of harmony
Summary: "Once More With Feeling," as told in the style of Poe's "The Raven," one stanza per song. (Plus bonus haikus, because I REALLY couldn't resist.) Gen.
1. NeverBuffyMore

[Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. The structure of "The Raven," after which this was modeled, is from the Gothic genius mind of one Edgar Allen Poe.

A/N: So I've been working on this poem (off and on) for over seven years, which I note mostly because I think it's funny that it took the less time for the _entire show to air_ as it took me to turn the plot of a single episode (albeit an utterly brilliant single episode, imo) into a relatively short poem. Whatever, it is DONE. And if only because it amused me, I think it was totally worth every second I have spent on it when I began writing on October 29, 2006.]

_**NeverBuffyMore**_

Once upon a midnight, slaying, while she wandered, mind a-fraying  
>O'er her recent tearing through her graven earthly ceiling<br>Suddenly her voice came singing, through her throat a tune came ringing  
>As of someone hoping, clinging, avoiding all issues with dealing<br>Going through the motions, winging, trying to remember dealing  
>Afraid, she cried, of never feeling<p>

Ah, confused, the Scoobies pondered, which big bad this time had wandered  
>To their frightful town: demons, witches, Faith done healing?<br>Anya then suggested bunny, this the Scoobies found quite funny  
>Any new idea so sunny- sunny rabbits seemed appealing<br>Nothing they couldn't face together, though death may be unappealing  
>She'd faced it twice, last time with feeling<p>

Two escaped the meeting, laughing, pair of witches, fingers flashing  
>With bright fireworks they sent their rainbow magicks reeling<br>Tara professed her elation, she made plain her adoration  
>Under Willow's spell- salvation! Salvation, and love a-wheeling<br>Through her very heart a-wheeling  
>O, to know so charmed a feeling<p>

Ere the dawn, the very next, a second pair woke rather vexed-  
>Anya's kinda hairy toes had left a certain someone squealing<br>"Hey," she cried, in her retort, "who leans on Buffy for support?  
>And his attention span is short- in short, what's Beady Eyes concealing?"<br>He wondered if she'd stay stalwart, if vengeance still she was concealing  
>Thanked God they'd never share this feeling<p>

Buffy journeyed to Spike's crypt, asked him to solve their tuneful script  
>A score that within minutes had left vampire to Slayer kneeling<br>He begged she let him R.I.P., leave him alone and let him be  
>Unless she'd love him, let him be, he wasn't there to hear her spieling<br>Her secret, shameful, selfish spieling  
>He couldn't stand this restless feeling<p>

Far away and feeling reckless, Dawn unearthed her newest necklace  
>Wondered if her friends and family even cared that she was stealing<br>Then occurred theft unforeseen, for demon Sweet had wished a queen  
>Though of a tender age- fifteen- he kidnapped her, planned no repealing<br>He learned her sister was the Slayer; he knew there would be no repealing  
>He knew she'd dance- he had a feeling<p>

Giles came in, right on cue, prepared to act as Watchers do  
>Moving fast to train his Slayer, he craved cups of hot Darjeeling<br>She would not hear the tune he hummed, his desperate plea for hero numbed  
>Though leaving her would leave him bummed, he set a plan to speed her healing<br>As Tara found her memory plumbed, removed by Will to speed her healing  
>They had to leave; they loathed the feeling<p>

Spike soon arrived, henchman in tow, who relayed Sweet's demand: a show  
>To save Dawn, Sweet would make the Slayer dance in flames 'til skin was peeling<br>Buffy asked for help but friends declined, so she set out alone, maligned  
>They'd hoped a will to fight she'd find, if on her own she was sent reeling<br>Yet fast the Scoobies changed their mind, they couldn't leave their best friend reeling  
>They walked through fire; she walked, unfeeling<p>

To fight Sweet, she launched into song, but lyrics revealed what friends got wrong  
>So, helplessly, the Scoobies learned what secrets Buffy'd been concealing<br>In death the Slayer found a chance, for she'd seen heaven- just one glance  
>They'd brought her back and broke her trance, she couldn't return, and now revealing<br>She ignited, she'd burn, while lost in dance, no will to live was she revealing  
>'Til Spike grabbed her- stopped her- he knew that feeling<p>

The vampire shared a secret, too: that to live is merely to bear through  
>That feeling would return with time, though living might seem unappealing<br>With Sweet's song sung, he'd disappear; the gang's new victory just a thin veneer  
>Each still afraid, with others near, to wonder in what finale the story's sealing<br>Buffy hoped her emotions would reappear, her lips and Spike's in kisses sealing  
>Once more, she'll live- perhaps with feeling<p> 


	2. Bonus Haikus

**BONUS HAIKUS**

I.  
>Hotdog-eating won't<br>Cause me ongoing woe; they  
>Got the mustard out<p>

II.  
>Today is the worst<br>There hadn't been a hydrant  
>When I parked my car<p>

III.  
>Little pale monster<br>Who is it that you follow  
>Singing out "Grr Argh?"<p> 


End file.
